Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With respect to events hosted on social networks, in which a user is expected to participate, the user may not wish to do so for various reasons such as time constraints, incomplete knowledge of the subject matter of the event, lack of interest in the event, unwanted personal exposure of the user, etc.